


Throwing Stones in Glass Offices

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Felicity Smoak is at a loss for words. But when Oliver makes her angry enough, he finds himself graced with a thick dose of the silent treatment. </p><p>But is seems getting back into Felicity's good graces may be just as simple as bringing her fresh coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Stones in Glass Offices

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a little late to the Arrow fandom, but I recently started watching the show and cannot get enough of these two. I decided I had to make a little contribution to this pairing!! So this is my first fic of these two, please enjoy!!! Un-beated so sorry for any errors! Comments are always welcome!

It was quiet. Nearly painfully so, the only sounds kissing at his ears being the ventilation system in the ceiling far above coming to life with a droning hum, and the typical disturbance of traffic background that managed to be heard even this many floors up. The offensive triad of honking horns, squealing brakes and sirens that caused his senses to habitually perk. Darkened, stormy eyes flicked down to the street below, his shoulders only letting go of the momentary tension when his gaze settled on an ambulance racing across the highway. Not the sirens that he was always looking for. Cop sirens, fire engine sirens, those were different. Those had his heart racing, his mind coming alive, his fingers twitching with the deep set need to run, to follow, to find the source of panic, to fix what he could. 

A heavy breath passed through slightly parted lips, not a sigh but something closely related in the spectrum. 

Lately he felt he’d become worse and worse at wrapping bandages over the wounds of his happenings. He’d become a brooding thing, angry, short, and he knew it. He damn well knew it. 

A heavy hand reached up to run through his short cropped locks, sliding down absent mindedly to scratch at the back of his neck, his fingernails short and in need of some sort of attention. The ragged edges of them were an eyesore for a supposed billionaire CEO. But the state of his personal hygiene had been settled right into the file he’d pushed into the very depths of his back burner. So many things needed to come first before himself. The fact that he hadn’t controlled his growing stubble in over a week, or he couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat down and had a full meal was of little concern to him at this point. 

Another half sigh expelled from his chest. 

Shadows danced across the expanse of his office, behemoth windows allowing in the lights from the city, from the moon, from passing airplanes off on unknown journeys into the night sky. The glittering lights threw interesting little shadows over the overly expensive leather furniture, over the shelving in the corner, over the fake plants because he could not be bothered to keep any kind of plant life alive. 

After the fourth supposedly ‘hearty’ succulent that Felicity had brought him to keep on his desk died off in a matter of a week, she’d huffed, and banned him from keeping anything actually alive. And that was when the fake aloe on the corner of his workspace had shown up, and the fern in the corner. 

Dust collectors in his opinion, a room brightening device in hers’. 

His fingers interlaced as he rested his chin upon them, elbows propped up on the hard wood of his desk, the light from his computer screen illuminating one side of his sullen face. His work taunted him through the screen, flashing a reminder of all the tasks he’d not yet finished, teasing him with far too many files, far too many decisions, far too many responsibilities. 

Juggling several different personas was not exactly easy, nobody ever said it was going to be. But right now his responsibilities as CEO, as The Hood, as Billionaire face of Queen’s Consolidated, none of that was important in the moment. All that mattered was his responsibilities as a friend, and he’d dropped the god damned ball on that one. 

His computer glittered white reflections in dark, cyan eyes, storms rolling through wide pupils as his gaze traveled through the glass walls dividing him from the next room over. 

Slender hands raced across the sliver of a keyboard before her, eyes never leaving the screen, face hard and determined. It was really quite difficult to decipher what that stern expression painted across her slim features was being caused by…was she absorbed in the work before her, hacking into various systems, working her technological miracles that she was so good at weaving? Or was she still upset with him…and with the stupid words he’d said. 

A curl of guilt rushed down the length of his spine and caused his shoulders to tense. 

He really did suffer with a bad case of speaking before thinking. 

Big fingers scratched over his stubble ridden chin and he groaned to himself. 

He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at her. She was just doing her job, and just because it hadn’t been fast enough for his liking, he never should have raised his voice at her. The memory alone had his stomach churning with disgust. 

The anger in her blue eyes had been something to behold that was for certain. Her lip had curled up in a silent display of displeasure, disagreement and then gone tight, like she was holding back all the curses she wanted to spit at him. He knew there had been many words she’d wanted to bark at him, and yet Felicity, Felicity Smoak…had gone silent.  

Oliver was pretty sure there was no greater sign that he’d royally fucked up than the fact that he’d made Felicity angry enough to go  _ silent.  _

She’d simply swung that little desk chair around, turning her back on him, fingers returning to her computer, her shoulders tight, her back rigid and with that her body language had said everything her mouth didn’t. 

_ You know you really are the biggest asshole I have ever met Mr. Queen.  _

He’d stood there for a moment, realization hitting him like a brick wall, regret coming in like a cheap shot to the groin. He’d mentally cursed himself, but instead of offering an apology, he’d simply turned heel and walked away, shoving his bow back into its case with much more force than was really needed. 

Felicity hadn’t even turned to look. 

He was like a child throwing a full on fit really. 

And with that, Mr. Queen had made an ass of himself and promptly left the building. 

Oliver was frankly surprised that Felicity had even shown up to the office today after his display of idiocy. But regardless there she was, refusing to look anywhere near the direction of his office of course, her mouth but a taught line across her face. Her vibrantly colored lips pressed together sharply. Oliver watched her fingers work, smartly painted fingernails done up to match her grey and black dress, the material hugged tight to her thin frame. And for a moment, her little dress became vastly more interesting than the color of her nail polish. 

Oliver’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and dropped his gaze hesitantly, a nervous hand coming to adjust his tie, the material suddenly feeling a tad restraining around his throat. He busied himself with undoing the oppressing material, folding the charcoal grey silk neatly and tucking it into the top drawer of his desk. 

He cleared his throat and pressed his broad shoulders into the back of his desk chair. 

He was finding the aspects of life that could not be fixed with arrows and a hard left hook were becoming more cumbersome to manage. He undid the top button of his dress shirt to relieve more of the constraining feeling and with that, reluctantly pushed himself up out of his office chair. 

His dress shoes tapped a slow, constant rhythm across the wooden floor of the office, his glass door swinging open with ease. He stood there for a moment, hand loosely wrapped around the golden handle that separated him from his very angry ‘secretary’. For a moment he hoped she’d look up, offer him a small glance, maybe have pity just for a moment. 

But she didn’t. 

She acted as if Oliver were no more important than the shadows creeping across the breadth of her desk. He only lingered for a moment, before he briskly passed in front of her desk and disappeared down the hallway. 

It was only then that Felicity’s eyes left the computer’s embrace, flicking up only momentarily to ponder if he’d really just left for the evening without so much as two words to her. A quick glance across to his desk told her otherwise. His suit jacket was still slung across a chair in front of his workspace, his computer still left illuminated on his desk. All of these things were clues to the fact that he was not done for the evening. 

She didn’t really care to know where he’d gone either. 

Her attention was slowly given fully to her work, the surroundings of her office falling to the wayside as she wrapped herself in the screen before her. 

She never even heard the telltale tap of soles on hardwood approaching her desk. The young blonde only realized the other party in the room when a large hand gently set a fresh cup of coffee before her with a gentle ‘tap’. Felicity stopped, fingers hovering above keys as her gaze caught on the coffee being presented to her, then traveled to the one that had delivered it. 

“Coffee Miss Smoak?” 

His tone was gravely and low, barely audible if it hadn’t been for the utter silence settled heavy in the room. 

Felicity stayed silent for a moment, oceanic blue eyes peering up at her company over the tops of dark rimmed glasses. Her lips had not become any less tight, and for a moment Oliver immediately regretted this stupid idea. 

But then, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

A ghost of one if that, something small and subtle, something that was gone in all of a second…but Oliver had seen it. 

He subconsciously relaxed just slightly. 

“Oh, are you trying to switch aliases with me? I get to be the billionaire CEO, and you get to be the secretary that brings me coffee?” Felicity quipped as she pressed her glasses up the bridge of her nose just slightly. 

“You might want to invest in some short skirts then Mr. Queen…” Felicity continued on in a low voice, then seemed to catch herself and re-evaluate her words.

“I mean-because…you’re playing secretary and all…” Felicity babbled, as if she wasn’t really sure the he had gotten the joke. 

Oliver smiled in a slow, easy fashion, a small shake of his head signaling that he’d gotten it, and he’d understood the first time she’d said it so the explanation that had followed was not needed. Felicity groaned internally. Of course he’d understood. He was hardheaded but not daft. 

“Ah. I really don’t think I’d be able to pull off the short skirts like you do.” Oliver chuckled as he invited himself to have a seat on the corner of her neatly arranged desk. 

Felicity coughed slightly in surprise and immediately avoided eye contact with the dirty blonde so unabashedly seated before her. 

Felicity’s fingers reached for the cup of coffee and she brought her nose to it hesitantly, seemingly skeptical of its contents.  

“Cream and sugar?” Felicity questioned slowly, eyes refusing to meet with his. 

“Of course.” Oliver assured. 

“Good. Maybe I’ll give you a promotion Mr. Secretary” Felicity grumbled as she tipped the warm liquid to her lips and immediately regretted it as the beverage scorched her tongue and caused her to sputter slightly. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow in concern and a small flash of amusement crossed his face. 

“Careful, it’s hot Miss Smoak.” Oliver grinned slyly. 

“I-I know that. I just enjoy…not having…any taste buds…” Felicity huffed awkwardly. 

Oliver rumbled out a slow chuckle and Felicity frowned over her steaming coffee, gently blowing on the liquid in slight embarrassment. She could feel the heat in the rounds of her cheeks and she angrily willed it away with all the power in her. She was not going to be caught  _ blushing.  _ How girlishly stupid. 

She hoped with all her heart that her pink cheeks were concealed by the dark room.

A long silence settled between them, thick and dark as it slipped into every nook and cranny of the room around it.

Oliver cleared his throat gently.

“Felicity…” He began as he shifted on her desk ever so slightly. “I’m sorry…for yesterday.”

“I was a jerk.” He continued with a soft sigh.

Felicity took a hesitant sip of her slightly cooled coffee and stole a scrutinizing glance at the man before her.

“A big fat jerk.” He tried again.

Felicity nodded in agreement.

“I mean, technically not fat, I’m pretty sure that your fat to muscle ratio is ridiculous…I mean you stay in shape…I-I mean you take good care of yourself. Not that I’ve really noticed that often. Or looked...For sure really haven’t looked.” Felicity tripped over her words and scolded herself for letting her tongue run loose before really considering her sentences.

She instantly hated the amused look plastered across the dirty blonde’s square features.

Felicity sighed and pushed back some stray tendrils of hair that had gotten loose from her tight ponytail.

“I’ll shut up now.” Felicity nearly groaned.

“But yes, you were a jerk.” She added quickly, glancing at Oliver momentarily, making sure he knew she still had a twinge of anger toward him and his stupidly smug face.

“Any way you can forgive a big jerk like me?” Oliver questioned, stealing a hopeful glance at the slender blonde.

“Mm…maybe.” Felicity pondered in a teasing fashion.

“I mean this coffee is good. Maybe worthy of forgiveness.” Felicity smiled.

Her eyes wandered up the powerful structure of Oliver’s form, finally landing on his gruff facial features, his stunning eyes locked on her viciously. His gaze was hard, but his eyes were soft, playful and glittering with something more. Something hiding behind large pupils and swirling irises. The dark shadows fell in flattering ways across the definition of his facial structure, the monitor glow hitting the broad plains of defined cheekbones and strong chin. Felicity’s index finger tapped the top of her keyboard as her eyes indulged for a moment, just before realization hit and she drug her gaze away, scolding herself for staring. Had he noticed?

His keen expression instantly answered that question for her.

She felt her heart thunder against her ribcage as the silence slipped back into the room like an unwanted guest. Only this silence was different, this silence was lighter. This felt more like the quiet that settles when a predator is stalking unknowing prey. The moments right before a burst of power, a flash of energy, and explosion of muscle. 

Sure she was still angry, slightly, but her irritation had been lessened greatly by the normally stubborn man’s outright apology. Of course it had taken him an entire day to muster up the words, but better late than never she supposed.

She could feel her pulse pounding in her eardrums like a thrumming rhythm, loud and vibrating through her skull. She wondered if he could hear it, it seemed loud enough to be heard, and the slight grin on his face only made her believe the nonsense thought further.

“So…?” Oliver pried his voice slow and unwavering as he looked to Felicity half expectantly, half pleading.

Felicity snapped her eyes upward, jolted out of her running thoughts by the sound of his low tone.

“So what?” She questioned quickly.

“So am I forgiven?” Oliver chuckled shrugging his thick shoulders up slightly.

Felicity huffed and gave a light laugh.

“Yeah. I suppose so.” She said as her fingers found the keyboard once more.

She always buried her head in her computer when situations like this arose. If she looked busy, Oliver would wander away most times and she could calm her racing heart. He just had that effect on her, one slow smile, perfect teeth unsheathing from behind slender lips and her heart was off to the races like a young thoroughbred chomping at the bit to get on the track.

Only this time…he wasn’t leaving.

Instead he stayed seated on her desk, palm rested on the top of his knee, his charcoal slacks crinkled slightly at the meet of his thighs. Felicity’s fingers faltered on the keyboard before her, her quick clacking slowing to a dead stop as she stole a glance at her still lingering company.

“You…need something else? Some system you need me to hack, some late night project you need me to work on? Some baddy you need me to track so you can you give em’ the old…uh one, two and an arrow in the leg?” Felicity questioned her voice failing her miserably as it choked off and cracked toward the end of her sentence.

Oliver only grinned in response.

Not that he was a man of many words to begin with but the heavy silence and smoldering looks were becoming quickly unnerving.

“No. I’m not going to sic you on anybody tonight killer.” Oliver teased lightly, his eyes flickering as they slowly drank in the attentive expression of the woman so daintily planted in the desk chair before him.

“Oh. Ok. Well, the baddies are safe tonight I guess. They better be thankful I didn’t get a hold of them. I mean I…may not be a whiz with a bow…or gun…or weapon…but I sure could give them a stern talking to. Very stern. Pretty scary stuff.” Felicity mumbled shrugging up her shoulders.

“Well, if that stern talking to is anywhere near as frightening as getting the silent treatment from you…I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.” Oliver joked as he flattened his palm on the wood of Felicity’s desk.

This gathered a little chuckle up from Felicity’s core.

“Me? Scary? Right.” Felicity snorted before her eyes traveled back to her screen.

“The thought of you being mad enough at me to not speak to me is pretty terrifying actually.” Oliver replied quickly, his eyes suddenly very dark and stern.

Felicity blinked several times, eyes glassy in the dull light, reflections bounding off her glossed lips and shellacked nails.

Her mouth bobbed open to produce a response but for the second time in a mere span of two days…Felicity Smoak was left with nothing to say.

“I er…what?” Felicity managed to choke out.

Oliver did not repeat himself, he knew she’d heard him just fine.

He hefted himself up off of her desk, standing there before her, stock still, his shoulders squared and broad, a playful little smile clinging to his lips as his gaze rested easy on his counterpart. Felicity’s eyes bounded from the strong man’s form, to the floor, then back to him once more, unsure of where she should settle her pupils.

Oliver’s hands found themselves at home in his deep pockets, dress shoes planted firmly to the floor beneath him. His stance was proud, but his eyes were teasing, observant, and intelligent. There were things working behind those stormy eyes. Gears turning, thoughts mingling, and it wasn’t just the normal pondering. Oliver was always working out the kinks of ways to approach things. Constantly his brain was picking apart each and every encounter like a well trained machine. But he seemed conflicted this time. Normally he was all action after brief amounts of pondering. Move, act, function. Quick, eager, strong. Everything was instinct for him.

But here Felicity saw him floundering between his racing thoughts. She saw the hesitance in his expression, wanting to act…and yet something was holding him back.

Felicity let go of the breath she’d been holding as silently as possible, a whoosh of oxygen escaping from tight lungs.

“You’re quiet again.” Oliver stated flatly.

Felicity bit the side of her cheek far too firmly and winced in response.

“I um..y’know just…uh tired. Right- that’s it. Tired. Long day of being…mad at you and all.” Felicity awkwardly attempted at humor.

She grit her teeth up at the poor devilry and silently begged her brain and mouth to just stop with the word vomit that kept slipping through unbridled.

“And for the record being angry with you is very exhausting.” Felicity grumbled before she could keep the words from coming quietly off her tongue.

Oliver made an understanding noise in the back of his throat and allowed himself several slow, calculated steps that left him on Felicity’s side of the desk where he leaned against the lip of the furniture casually, eyes never wavering from their determined hold on her.

“Really? Why’s that?” Oliver pressed cheekily.

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat and she floundered for an answer for a moment, she really hadn’t prepared to be questioned about her last statement and now she was scrambling for the words.

Felicity took her hands away from the keyboards, preparing her answer when her wrist caught her empty coffee cup and sent it clattering to the floor. The little cup rolled across the flooring and gently bumped against the large window on the other side of the space. Felicity cursed under her breath and shoved her chair outward in a clumsy haste. She popped out of her seat and crossed the room in a few short strides, hurriedly smoothing her form fitted dress down on her thighs, her dangerous looking heels clicking frantically across the wood as she went to fetch the escaped cup.

She bent down quickly, snatching the cup up into her palm before snapping upward once more and turning to address the dirty blonde.

“Well at least it wasn’t full for once…” Felicity stuttered before her words trailed off with a small squeak of surprise.

Instead of still being leaned so nonchalantly against her desk where she’d left him Oliver had crossed the room on silent feet and was now standing before her. Felicity’s eyes widened slightly, her mouth snapping shut as she took a slight step backwards in surprise, her back bumping against the thick glass of the large window.

Oliver gave little space between them, his broad form caging her to the window without so much as moving a muscle. His hands were still carelessly buried in his pockets…but his stance was less relaxed. Now he stood with a stiff back and tense shoulders, a fire lighting behind his eyes that was just beginning to flicker with new life.

She could feel her senses coming alive at the closeness of her counterpart, the internal panic that always washed over her when he was this close. But normally it was just him leaning over her back while she was on the computer, it was a slight brush of his hand against hers’ as he headed off instructed by her directions, bow at the ready, eyes dark and angry.

But this was all different. This closeness was very deliberate, and his eyes were not dark with anger…they were dark with  _ hunger. _

Felicity felt her blood rushing, her skin crawling, and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Suddenly the fingers that still gripped the runaway coffee cup tightened, denting its little paper form without really meaning to.

The tension sparking between them like electricity could be felt deep down in her very  _ bones _ . It was heavy, thick, draping over their forms like dark curtains consuming all that was to be had.

And finally, Oliver retrieved one of his hands from the depths of his pockets, palm coming to very hesitantly slide up the slope of the blonde’s slender neck, stopping only when he cupped her chin, thumb resting just below her lip. The touch was gentle, slow, as if testing the waters very carefully to ensure such advancement was allowed.

Oliver’s hand felt like an open flame on her skin, causing goosebumps to run rampant down the lengths of her arms, a cold chill taking her over in one quick moment. Hesitantly, she met eyes with the much taller man, glossy pupils full and fat with anticipation, confusion, and maybe just a pinch of fear.

Neither moved for what felt like an eternity, days, months, and years ticking by as breaths faltered and cheeks burned with nervous heat.

And finally he leaned forward, dress shoes finding placement on either side of Felicity’s dark heels, freeing his other palm to settle it very slowly on the curve of her hip, the hand still resting on her chin gently tilting her head back as her eyes hooded just barely. His lips were centimeters from hers, she could feel the warm huff of breath as he exhaled, she could hear him swallow and for a moment the thought that Oliver Queen was actually nervous brought a flutter of excitement to her gut.  

He hovered there, just barely touching against her lips, before finally covering her mouth with his own, their lips coming together in a nervous, hesitant fashion. Felicity allowed her eyes to slip closed, the crumpled cup dropping from her grasp as she brought her hands to the back of his thick neck. Palms pressed against warm skin she could feel the tendons beneath flesh working as Oliver pressed into the advancement with more confidence.

Felicity’s fingers explored beneath the collar of his dress shirt, his neck warm, radiating with vicious heat that she hadn’t quite expected.

Their mouths melded together with more insistence, Oliver’s teeth coming to pinch at her plump bottom lip just a little less than gently. The small noise that the action pulled from the back of her throat was not exactly something she was  _ proud  _ of…just barely more than a feminine gasp, but just enough to have Oliver grinning triumphantly against her lips.

The hand that rested on her hip tightened slightly, his thumb dragging over the jut of her hipbone, crinkling the tight material of her dress in his hold. Confidence built in the way they came together, hands becoming far braver, mouths pressing together with more want, with more valor, and with more purpose. Felicity didn’t recoil when Oliver’s tongue begged for entrance past her plump pillows, forcing its way into the hollows of her maw, exploring diligently, battling against her own. He rescinded his exploration with an appreciative groan that vibrated against the beautiful woman in his grasp, teeth finding her lip once more, and this time slightly harder gathering another helpless sound from her lungs in response.

His lips left hers’, if only for a moment, to drag teasing nips down over her chin, following the dip of her throat, feeling the thrum of her pulse accelerate beneath his mouth. Felicity turned her head to the side, silently offering more skin for her partner to work with.

Her eyes remained closed, allowing herself to simply relish in the fact that Oliver Queen was so unabashedly pampering her with insistent, needy kisses, sucking the skin of her neck, exchanging soft pecks for teeth every so often. Her eyelids drew open ever so slowly when her partner discovered a particularly sensitive spot along the roadmap of her neck, causing her to gasp at the clench of teeth there, her fingers involuntarily biting into Oliver’s shoulders. He chuckled lowly, the sound nothing more than a rough growl that traveled up from his core and dragged his teeth across the discovered spot once more. Felicity’s hands snapped down to his front, fisting in his dress shirt, her toes curling in her heels, eyes threatening to roll closed as the touch weakened her every sense. 

Oliver’s weight pressed into her harder, pinning her to the large window with more resolve, the open back of her dress causing her shoulder blades to come in contact with the cold glass. Felicity shivered and arched herself ever so slightly against the hard wall of muscle to her front, feeling his stubble scraping over her sensitive skin pleasantly, a small gasp coming loose from the hold of her throat.

Suddenly Felicity’s eyes seemed to focus on the world below her, the highway seeming nothing more than a lace of string upon the ground, headlights sparkling like spilt glitter across the darkness. Felicity swallowed hard as she came to the panicking realization of just how  _ high  _ up they actually were. This was why she avoided the windows at all costs. Felicity felt herself tense as her head spun, eyes unable to focus on anything else but the ground below them and the fact that there was only glass between them and sixty stories to the ground. Of course it was thick glass. Bullet proof at that, but that did not change the fact that she could currently see straight down to the ground and that alone had her stomach churning.

_ Oh god please do not let me throw up now.  _ Felicity begged internally.

“Oliver.” Felicity panted quickly.

He didn’t even seem to notice she had spoken, much less did he respond to his own name.

“Oliver!” Felicity barked.

This immediately jolted the big man out of it, his face shifting from sheer relaxation to concern in seconds flat.

“What’s wrong? This isn’t ok is it? God I’m sorry…” Oliver huffed taking a step back from the young woman.

Felicity scampered away from the window, her slender hand taking hold of his thick wrist, internally she was thanking every god under the sun to simply be away from that window.

“No-no. God no. This is fine. Uh this is  _ more  _ than fine…I just…the window and um…I don’t do well with heights and unless you want that nice coffee you made me to come right back up…I uh…suggest we nix the whole ‘pressed against a window make-out session’ thing…” Felicity chuckled nervously.

Oliver’s demeanor seemed to relax at the explanation and he gently tugged the young woman toward him, his eyes shifting to her desk as if to question if that was a better idea.

Felicity seemed to hesitate slightly.

Oliver immediately got the message, Felicity was finicky about her workspace, and anything that could possibly harm her harmonious layout was not something she was keen to.

“Why don’t you step into my office Miss Smoak.” Oliver chuckled as he gathered her in close to his body.

“Oh? Are you sure you have time Mr. Queen? I didn’t schedule ahead of time.” Felicity giggled lightly.

“You’re very funny.” Oliver sighed as he bent slightly, hands coming to heft the young woman up into his strong grip without warning.

Felicity gasped slightly and instinctively hitched her ankles around Oliver’s hips, her arms looping around his neck as she held on for dear life. In several smooth movements she was taken away, through the glass doors separating one office from another, a glass barrier no longer between them as he invited her in. His strides were even, his mouth pressed to the shell of her ear, his breath short and shallow. Felicity could feel the thrum of his heart against her breast as she was pressed flush to him. She swallowed thickly, it was a little comforting to know it wasn’t just her heart that seemed determined to run right out of her chest in the heated moment.

Suddenly she could feel the dirty blonde shifting her, freeing one hand as he blindly pushed paperwork and clutter aside, his mouth never leaving the indulgence of her warm neck.

Felicity’s rump suddenly made contact with the plain of Oliver’s desk, his big form coming to hover over her, one palm flattened beside her, the other gently coming to the back of her head. With a slow movement his big fingers worked beneath the tightly wrapped hair tie keeping her golden locks neatly contained into a smart tail, and pulled. The band came loose, tugging down the length of her hair, allowing soft blonde locks to come free, strands falling in wavy heaps on her slender shoulders.

Yellow hairs framed her face delicately as Oliver pulled back to get a good observation of her, his eyes full of appreciation, lust, amongst a whole barrage of other things hiding within heavy cobalt. Felicity met eyes with him from behind her slender glasses, dark rims ringing around pretty eyes so delicately outlined with dark makeup.

The question of ‘what next?’ seemed to loom over them with a certain urgency that had both their hearts drumming in unison. What was this? Where was this going? Such a want that had been tiptoed around so keenly for months…small glances at one another, stolen touches, a hand on a shoulder, a friendly caress of fingers through one’s hair.

He wasn’t sure when it had started…or when he’d started seeing more than just a partner, more than just a witty IT girl that was intelligent beyond her job title. Maybe it was the way her face scrunched into such concentration when she was faced with an important task. Maybe it was the way she always seemed to be relieved when he came back with only scrapes and scratches. Maybe it was the way she seemed to hover when his injuries were more serious than bumps and bruises, refusing to leave his side as he’d recovered time and time again. Even when she’d needed sleep, even when it jeopardized her own health, she had refused his pleadings for her to go get some rest. Maybe it was how different she was from the rest of them. She wasn’t a fighter in physical means, but god was she a fighter in every other aspect. She may not have battled with fists and arrows, but was she ever  _ strong.  _ Strong in the witty banter she provided when he was out of line. Strong in the way she knew technology like the back of her hand. Strong in the way she stood for what was right.

Felicity knocked her knees together; suddenly very aware of just how much her dress was riding up her thighs. Her fingers quickly went to pull the misbehaving material downward, only to be stopped when Oliver’s hand curled sternly around her wrist. Before Felicity could formulate a response, a question, a look of curiosity Oliver’s mouth was melding easily against hers’ once more. She melted down around the advancement, allowing her body to take control while her mind failed miserably.

He gently placed her hand down against the desk, his own palm abandoning it there as his calloused fingerpads caressed gently up the smooth skin of her knee. His curious digits drew witty little circles over her warm skin, getting a shudder from the young woman as his touch traveled upward in a painfully slow fashion.

The slow way in which they kissed quickly deteriorated into something more, teeth clacking together when Felicity arched her neck a little too eagerly. Her pretty lipstick smeared down the side of Oliver’s mouth, some catching on the abrasive hairs spread there. Explorative fingers not busy with sending shivers up her thigh, buried in the thick of her hair, twisting golden locks around large digits and tugging slightly. Felicity let go of a soft gasp that was muffled by Oliver’s mouth, the big man inviting himself into her personal space, a gentle palm willing her legs apart. Felicity felt her breath hitch as he settled between her parted knees, pressing against her with a certain urgency that had her entire being catching flames.

The young blonde could feel the spans of Oliver’s form against her, his slacks doing little to hide his apparent need as his hips rocked against hers. Her cheeks flamed with bright heat as she became painfully aware of just  _ how  _ aroused her partner actually was. Any other time she would have been vividly embarrassed, she wasn’t good in situations like this, and yet, somehow, instinct simply took hold. Her confidence blossomed like a bright and beautiful thing as her hands explored the hard swells of Oliver’s muscles beneath his white, button down shirt. Her nerves fell to the wayside as her right hand wandered farther, sliding down his torso, pausing to hitch in his belt loop of a moment, before ghosting along the hard line of his cock pressed flush to his expensive attire.

The sound that came hot off of Oliver’s tongue was nothing less than  _ primal.  _ Felicity was quickly there to swallow the groan down as she pressed her hungry mouth to his once more, muffling him successfully.

Her slender fingers gently stroked over the taught material, relishing in how Oliver seemed to weaken with the slight contact.

Oliver gently plucked Felicity’s dark rimmed glasses from her nose and set them safely out of harms’ way near his computer. Felicity blinked long, glorious lashes at the man before her and parted her lips just slightly.

Oliver paused momentarily, searching over Felicity’s expression, both their faces winded and cheeks flushed, pupils wide and thirsty.

“Dammit I need you now.” Oliver near snarled, his tone low and raspy.

Felicity panted out a shameless moan as the big man tugged her dress the rest of the way up, hitching it at the tops of her thighs exposing her apex to the chill of the room. Frantic fingers clasped the small golden zipper at the small of her back and tugged it downward with a satisfying sound. Felicity allowed the dirty blonde at her front to peel the front of her form fitting dress downward, allowing the material to pool beneath her chest. As the clothing came downward, Oliver hissed beneath his breath as his eyes hungrily drank in the woman before him. She seemed to blush slightly as his eyes dragged over the soft lavender of her simple bra.

Felicity mentally cringed.

If she’d have known ahead of time that she’d end up pressed against Oliver’s desk by the end of the evening with his witty fingers stripping off the dress she’d so proudly found on sale last week…she’d have at least worn some of her lacier undergarments.

Hindsight, she thought with a grimace.

“Well uh…y’know you caught me on an off day, normally I’m sporting stuff that is lacier…like way lacier. Victoria’s Secret model material let me tell you.” Felicity chuckled out nervously.

Oliver grinned, wide and almost boyish.

“This is way better than lace.” Oliver purred as his digits proceeded to reach around the young woman’s slender back, unclasping the hitches of her bra skillfully.

“You made that look way too easy.” Felicity huffed as she shrugged the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

“I’ve had practice.” Oliver whispered into the shell of her tender ear, warm breath spreading down over her sensitive neck.

“I’d prefer  _ not  _ to think about all the bras you’ve taken off in your years alive thank you.” Felicity snorted.

Oliver grinned against her neck sheepishly and clasped the tender skin between his perfect teeth.

Felicity allowed her simple bra to fall from her form, the soft material tumbling down onto the desk in one fluid motion. Oliver’s mouth abandoned the young woman’s throat, tracing down her pale spread of skin, kissing over her slender collarbone. Felicity was butter in his palms as he traveled lower, lips pressing over her pert breast frantically, hungrily.

His tongue gently circled an erratic path around her sensitive skin, coaxing the pert bud to hardness. His mouth was wet and warm around her, sending a spread of warmth right down to the meet of her thighs. A low moan pried its way from her lips and echoed across the expanse of the silent room with more velocity than she’d really expected. Oliver hummed against the delectable sound, a shiver running the length of his spine.

He’d heard a lot of sounds fall from Felicity’s beautiful lips. He’d heard scolding, he’d heard technological terms, and the most awkward of phrases…but he’d never heard anything quite like this.

This was unbridled, this was thick with rich arousal, and this was the most gorgeous thing that had ever touched his goddamned ears.

“ _ Felicity…”  _ Oliver groaned against her skin.

Felicity felt her heart stutter in the depth of her chest. She’d never heard him utter her name quite like  _ that  _ before. Oliver said her name many times a day in many different ways…but never in such a breathless, helpless way. It was like a sigh of relief, so heavy and dense as it rolled off his tongue. The tone was begging, pleading, asking desperately to have her, to be allowed to indulge in her luscious form.

Her fingers confidently buried in Oliver’s short cropped locks, nails pressing into his scalp without hesitance, getting another low rumble from his core. His mouth was instantly finding hers’ once more, far hungrier, far more vicious as he tasted her ravenously.

Strong hands wrapped around the breadths of her thighs, shoving her backward on the desk farther, her frantic fingers hurriedly began tugging apart the front buttons of her partner’s shirt, making a frustrated huff when she couldn’t quite conquer them. Oliver leaned back slightly, his hands far more skilled at removing the cumbersome clothing.

He ripped the dress shirt open hurriedly, stripping it down over rippling shoulders and allowing it to pool carelessly at his feet. Smartly painted nails scored down his heavily muscled chest, feeling Oliver’s unsteady intake of breath. She leaned forward, breaking their frenzied entanglement to get her mouth on the tattoo scribed across his left pectoral, kissing softly, Oliver’s neck seeming to give out just slightly at the touch, muscles tensing as her lips made their contact.

Her fingertips briskly swept over the jagged scars painted across his flesh. Medals of Honor or shame taken away from many battles won and many battles lost. All the same she hummed every time her digits came across an uneven patch of flesh. Felicity let herself sink backwards on the heavy desk, arms wrapping around her lover’s shoulders, inviting him to come with her.

As his mouth found home on hers’ once more, his hands indulged elsewhere. He gently got the cup of his palm snug between her thighs, thumb stroking over the velvet material of her matching lavender panties. He swallowed like he’d simply forgotten how as he found the meet of her thighs warm and damp, her arousal having soaked through the flimsy material. Felicity shivered and pressed her knees firmer into Oliver’s hips, muscles reacting without her consent.

Felicity at this point was really concerned for just how many times she’d found herself without words in the past couple of days. Whether it be anger of unbridled pleasure she just wasn’t used to not having the need for conversation. Their staggered breaths, the rustle of bodies against each other, the slight gasps, the shallow pants, the gruff groans strained up from the deepest parts of two souls…those were the only sounds needed.

Frankly she wasn’t even sure if her tongue would formulate words in this moment.

In one hasty motion big fingers were tucking beneath her thin underwear. There were several clumsy steps backward to allow her to struggle her panties down her legs, her hands having help when she hitched them on her knees and needed more force.

Her undergarments joined the pile of clothing forming on the floor, abandoned in a sad little heap, forgotten and disregarded. Everything was a frantic, sloppy motion then, bodies pressing back together, strong hands in hair, lips on thundering pulses, knees pushed apart, and half clothed forms moving against each other desperately.

Oliver’s fingers invited themselves back between her thighs, skilled digits nestling between warm folds, thumb nudging against her sensitive bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to have her near coming off the desk. Her neck arched, her nails bit his flesh and her mouth came open in a slow oval, a sound that half sounded like Oliver’s name, half like a prayer spilled out like a rolling wave. Her body vaulted into the touch willingly, hips pressing downward as if silently asking for more.

And who was he to say no?

He huffed into the thrum of her throat as his thumb pampered tight little circles over her swollen clit, feeling her shudder and tense beneath him in response.

She could feel the molten pressure pooling in the pit of her stomach. Like melted gold it seeped from her pores, it invaded every aspect of her being, half of herself was embarrassed to have been brought to the edge so very quickly, the other half couldn’t have cared less. So much tension built for so very long finally being resolved in a frantic display of affection that had hold of both of their throats. She simply let the beast in, if it wanted her heart let it have the thing.

She threw her arms above her head in one graceful motion, entwining her fists in the spill of yellow waves spread out over the dirty blonde’s desk. She just needed something,  _ anything,  _ to hold onto in that moment. In the moment as her body seemed to crash down around her, in the moment that had her coming alive, in the moment that had everything within her flashing with radiating heat. She was all wildfire and burning embers as she writhed there on the polished wood, back arching up into her lover, giving herself to him without so much as a second thought.

As her body moved, Oliver was sinking to his knees, thumb quickly replaced with a hungry mouth desperate to  _ really  _ get a taste of her.

_ All of her. _

His quick tongue gently danced around her most sensitive need, lips coming next to suck the supple anatomy with an appreciation that had Felicity’s eyes rolling back in her skull. One finger gently dipped into the beginnings of her folds, persuading her wetness from her core and slicking her warm mound. His talented mouth gently left her clit, gathering a little whine from the woman beneath him in response.

He chuckled against her and allowed his eyes to travel her length, their glances meeting in the middle hard and passionate.

“Patience.” He stated simply.

“ _ You  _ of all people should not be asking me to be patient—ah- _ oh god… _ ” Felicity’s words stuttered off as Oliver’s tongue flattened against her, running from top to bottom in one slow stroke.

He seemed to relish in the way he could make her words falter right on the thick of her tongue so very easily.

He repeated the motion several times, each pass taking a moment to pamper her tender bud before tracing back down her. He hummed against her wetness, relishing in just how awakened she was for him, her labia flushed and bright, her folds glistening and ready. He pressed his nose flush to her as his tongue prodded for entrance, tasting her arousal on his senses, witty anatomy lathering her with his saliva as he worshipped her like a servant before a queen.

His mind caught on the consideration of Felicity as a  _ Queen  _ a little longer than it should have and he quickly pressed the thought aside.

She could feel his unshaven chin brush against her tender thigh as he eagerly pampered her, his eyes hooded in great appreciation for every aspect of her tender being. Felicity could only watch with a hazy expression, her breaths panting, her mouth parted slightly, sheen of sweat breaking across her pale form.

His mouth found its target once more, tongue leaving her saturated entrance to address where she needed his attention most. He preened her with the point of his tongue, flicking it along the bundle of sensation, successfully greeted by her pelvis rising to him involuntarily. One finger gently pressed for entrance, gliding around her opening several times before sinking slowly into her warmth.

She was even warmer within, her walls like silk, their sensations beckoning him to them in ways he never thought completely possible.

Felicity hissed as she became aware of the pressure as Oliver added a second finger gently. Both digits curled ever so slightly, pressing skillfully up against her inner wall, searching diligently for that sweet spot that would have her tipping that much closer to finish. A few determined strokes and Felicity jolted slightly, a sharp moan falling from her open mouth.

“That’s the spot huh?” Oliver near purred against her, his breath a warm, welcome sensation on her throbbing need.

Felicity could do nothing but nod halfheartedly.

“L-less talking…Mr. Queen…” Felicity panted as her palm gently found home in dirty blonde locks, pressing him to her ever so slightly.

Oliver laughed at the commentary and gently pumped his fingers into her at a pace that she really needed to be faster.

“That’s an ironic statement coming from you Miss Smoak.” Oliver growled lowly, his smile devious and playful.

Felicity screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together hard, whispering a curse beneath her breath.

With that, Oliver’s tongue was back to tracing an erratic dance around her clit, his fingers never ceasing in their rhythm. Felicity’s fingers tightened in his short hair, untamed pleasure beginning to throb out through her body like a rushing wave. She could feel her legs tightening, her muscles in her abdomen tensing as it slithered into her every nerve. Everything was heightened; everything was so vivid and impossibly real. The world around her seemed to drop away. The city beyond this room no longer mattered, the trying tasks that the day ahead held simply dissipated, all there was, was the uninhibited rolls of pleasure that were racking her slender body.

Her toes curled, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes hid behind heavy lids.

It was like coming alive for the very first time, something so new, so raw, and so heavy.

The build washed over her, bringing her to the very top, her lover’s tongue never ceasing, only working faster, as if sensing she was close to her finish.

_ Just a little more.  _ She thought to herself frantically.

The way he worshipped was sloppy and enthusiastic, wanting to bury himself in her, wanting to have her in every way, wanting to be the reason she couldn’t control the tightening in her body that currently had her wound tighter than a new spring.

His blue eyes were drunk with absolute ecstasy as he soaked her in, her every sound, her every breathless plea, her every erratic motion. Her hips begged him for more; her mouth begged him for what she needed.  

And then everything seemed to stop for a moment, for a sheer second all she could hear was the thundering of her own heart, the throb of blood in her ears. Her back arched, her stomach tightened…and she was there.

She let go of a violent yell, as she thrust her head backward, mouth agape with utter pleasure.

“ _ OLIVER!!!” _

She declared his name like it was all she new, an old  world prayer that would bring her closer to salvation, closer to sin, closer to  _ something.  _ Over and over again she gasped it, the taste of the syllables on her tongue smarting her taste buds and leaving a heady sting in its wake. And like a flickering flame, in a mere several seconds it was all over.

The tension unraveled around her, her form relaxing on the desk like a used ragdoll. Her fingers slowly slipped from their hold on Oliver’s hair, falling to the desk limply as she panted into the tepid air raggedly. He slowly retracted from between her legs, but not before leaving several slow kisses to her inner thigh.

He slowly hovered over her spent body, eyes tracing her every curve, her every inch, stalking up to her pretty mouth. He kissed her as if he’d been away for far too long, teeth biting, the taste of her own need upon his tongue. She hummed around the impulsive action, too tired to really give much to it as she tried to recover from her orgasm fruitlessly.

The sound of Oliver’s belt being jingled apart kissed at her ears, the rip of his zipper being drawn down immediately following. Felicity pressed her palms to either side of his sharp cheekbones as his hands worked his pants apart. He parted the kiss for just a moment, hands shoving his slacks down around his thighs, taking fitted boxer briefs with them, allowing his heavy cock to spring free shamelessly.

Felicity felt her throat tighten as her eyes rested on his engorged shaft, his erection proud, tip red and glistening with moisture. His fingers were searching then, rummaging through his desk drawer desperately, until he finally came away with his prize, a simple foil package that glistened in the low light of his office.

Oliver took hold of the small object with his teeth and ripped it open in a practiced fashion.

He rolled the condom down his thick erection, greedy hands grabbing the young woman before him and dragging her to him firmly. His heaving form shadowed her as he aligned with her body, blunt head teasing against her folds before pressing in. Felicity bucked slightly, a half hearted moan sliding from her teeth as her eyes fluttered closed.

She was tight after orgasm, her walls slick and pulsating with the aftermath from her lingering finish. Oliver rumbled out a gravelly moan as he added several more inches, allowing her to adjust to him as he stretched her. She was impossibly tight around him, his teeth grit together hard as he concentrated on literally  _ anything  _ other than the urge to come right then and there.

“You’re so  _ tight.”  _ He managed to whisper in her ear breathlessly, his hands busying in her beautiful locks as his hips gently pressed forward, burying himself to the hilt within her.

Felicity’s fingers wrapped around his shoulders in response her body engulfed in flames once more by the feeling of him inside of her, filling her, fitting together so very perfectly.

Oliver’s hips found a slow rhythm, steady at first, the two of them coming together, learning each other like two unread novels. Panting breaths melded into one as they moaned into one another, voices low, voices strained, gasps coming loud, names coming off loose tongues.

The obscene slap of skin against skin echoed out through the office, Oliver’s pace hastening quickly as the primal need burned bright in his gut. He pampered her neck with fierce nips, leaving blooming bruises and declarations of their moment here littered across her neck without reserve. Big hands traveled to slender hips, his grip worrying marks into her pale flesh as he drug her into his hard thrusts. Her voice was mesmerizing on his senses, his name spilling from her throat again and again, feeding his ego and his lust, and they ate it up like the hungry things they were.

The soft sounds Felicity was huffing out as she bowed and pressed down into his every thrust was near torture. Her body moved like a silk ribbon, crown of gold splayed out around her thin face, eyes mere slits as she observed her lover with a passionate ferocity that had Oliver’s heart sputtering erratically. She was painfully beautiful, in every aspect in every movement.

She looked utterly blissful as she hung her still heeled feet around his waist, arms hung in limp circles around the thick of his neck. She looked as if every stress, every worry; every pesky thought had simply slipped away and faded into dust. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her with so many walls down, so at ease, so unveiled. His right hand traveled to her breast, pinching the tender anatomy between his fingerpads, sparking electricity through her thin form.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, huffing and panting as his thrusts became sloppy and uneven. He could feel his looming finish creeping up on him like some sort of monster, clawing at his ankles, biting up his spine. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, no matter how hard he tried to bite it back.

“ _ I’m so close…”  _ He snarled in almost an apologetic way, eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down on the woman beneath him.

Felicity’s lips curled back into a peevish smile as she clenched around him, gathering a winded groan from the big man.

“ _ Then come for me.”  _ She whispered in his ear softly, her tongue coming to trace around the shell of his ear teasingly.

The moan that dragged up from his middle was low and needy, the sly words from the young woman traveling straight to his cock.

Oliver drove into her with a vengeance, fingers clawing, and his mouth busy with hers. With several more frantic thrusts orgasm crashed down upon him with all its force and brilliant nature. He could feel his sack pull tight to his body as it barreled through, cock swelling, body tensing in the moments before. And then he was coming, hips stuttering forward in several lazy humps as his cock flexed with each expulsion of hard finish. He filled the tight space of the condom mercilessly, huffing and groaning as he whispered Felicity’s name, his body sagging over hers as he rode out his much needed finish. Her walls flexed around him, warm and pleasant as he emptied himself, sighing out when he had nothing left to give.

His grip on her hips loosened as he shifted himself, head hanging limply as his chest heaved.

Slim fingers reached up to gently caress through his hair, massaging his temples slowly.

“If you do that I’m going to fall asleep.” Oliver mumbled tiredly.

Felicity sniggered slightly and flashed a peevish smile at the man still hovering over her.

“Will that be all for the evening Mr. Queen?” Felicity teased lightly.

Oliver cocked a heavy eyebrow.

“I don’t know Miss Smoak, will it?” Oliver grinned.


End file.
